The True Adventures of Naruto
by Starbeam79
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had been in a VR simulator for 15 years? Read to find out! AU. I don't own any characters, places, ect. that appear in Kishimoto-sensei's work. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1-The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Uzumaki Naruto fell to his knees as he fought to catch his breath. _This chakra control training is tough!_ He thought. Then another thought came to him _I wonder..._ then he contacted the nine-tailed fox Kurama, whom was sealed inside him, and a good friend.

**"What's wrong, Naruto?"** Kurama asked, not being able to completely hide the concern in his voice, even though it was obvious that he was trying.

"I was just wondering," Naruto replied. "could my lack of chakra control have anything to do with Dad only sealing your Yang chakra in me?"

The fox looked confused, **"What's that?"** he asked, puzzled. **"My Yin chakra is intact. It's impossible to separate the two unless you only need one for a jutsu, but..."**

Naruto was surprised at these words. His father had died sealing away the Kyuubi's Yin chakra for good... didn't he?

Suddenly the world started distorting. Trees, buildings, everything around him started blurring. "What the!" Naruto cried. Then his head started throbbing. "What's happening!" he cried, gripping his aching head.

"The computer's going haywire!" An unfamiliar disembodied voice cried. "Pull him out now!" cried another. Then, from exhaustion, pain and confusion, Naruto passed out.

* * *

Naruto heard a dripping nearby as consciousness returned to him. _I must be in the hospital._ He thought. _I guess I must've trained too hard, passed out and dreamed all that weird shit._ As he slowly sat up, he looked around. _Not any hospital room I've been in before._ Though he was in a hospital bed, the room itself was dim, with a freshly drained tank nearby where the dripping was coming. It had medical equipment attached to it as well as electronic equipment that he couldn't identify. He also noticed that he was wrapped in a blanket, but... _Where are my clothes!_ Looking around frantically he didn't see them anywhere, nor anywhere to even store them. _What the..._

"He's still recovering from being pulled from the machine..." Naruto heard the first voice say as it approached the room. "Orochimaru-sama." A chill ran down his spine at the mention of the Otonin with a passion for human experimentation.

"So I see," Orochimaru said as he entered the room. Two unfamiliar men, one dark-haired with glasses over his light brown eyes, the other blond with green eyes, as well as Yakoshi Kabuto, flanked him. Naruto clutched the blanket closer as the four of them approached him. Orochimaru paused a few feet away and grinned. "Naruto-kun, you're probably wondering what's going on, aren't you?" Naruto, too stunned to speak, merely nodded. "You see, for the past fifteen years, since you were two years old, you've been living in a virtual reality."

Naruto's eyes widened at these words. "You've retained your skills and jutsus," the second voice, which belonged to the dark-haired man, said, "however..."

"Although the people you've met were real and the terrain and geography were pretty much right on..." The blond first voice continued for him.

"Your encounters with them were not," Orochimaru concluded, then grinned, "You're a stranger among friends."

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes. Shutting them tight, he cried "You're lying!" Ignoring the stinging pain that the shout caused his throat, Naruto, still clutching the blanket, rushed out knocking over the two strangers in the process.

* * *

Breathless, Naruto had finally stopped running when he'd reached a lake. His muscles aching from the run, he sat in a tree's shade on the bank and took a drink with the blanket covering him. He'd stuck to shade trees the whole time because the sun had felt like it was roasting his skin. _This is just a dream,_ he thought looking at his reflection. He was pale, thin and his blond shaggy hair was waist length. _When I wake up I'll be back in Konoha._

"There he is!" He heard someone shout from behind. Fearing Orochimaru's henchmen, Naruto turned around quickly. But to his surprise it wasn't Otonin, but Konoha ANBU Black Ops! "Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" One of the ANBU asked in a familiar voice as he knelt next to Naruto. Exhausted and feeling safe, Naruto passed out in the arms of the ANBU, not bothering to try and identify the familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2-Dream World vs Reality

Chapter 2: Dream World vs. Reality

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar blond medic. "Tsunade-baachan?" he muttered, then cringed as his throat hurt.

"Shh," she said, placing a finger gently on his lips. "If you need to talk, whisper."

"I had an awful dream," he whispered. "The world around me went wacky then Orochimaru said that I'd spent fifteen years in a virtuous reality or something and no one will remember me, even though I know them."

"I see," she said softly, but with a serious tone. "Get some rest, we'll talk more later."

Naruto closed his eyes as she left. He heard the door close then voices. "It seems Orochimaru had him in a virtual reality this whole time, Hokage-sama."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. The voice had belonged to Tsunade, but why was she calling someone else Hokage-sama? What's more, why was she talking about his dream like it had been a fact?

"I see," said a familiar soft voice. Naruto recognized the voice, but... _It-it can't be?_ he thought sitting up, ignoring the throbbing in his body from the effort. _How...?_

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Sensei." Naruto heard Kakashi-sensei say. Now there was no doubt in his mind. The second voice belonged to the Yondaime Hokage, his father.

"I hope so, Kakashi," Yondaime said. "May I see him, Tsunade?"

"He's resting at the moment," Tsunade said.

"No, he's not," Kakashi replied, a smile in his voice.

Then the door opened, there stood a grumpy Tsunade, an eye grinning Kakashi and... "You're..." Naruto whispered. Naruto's father, tears in his eyes, was suddenly beside him holding him. "I'd almost given up finding you, Naruto." He sobbed.

He was warm, he was solid, he was... "Dad," Naruto whispered, tears filling his own eyes. "You... you're alive?" Naruto wrapped his arms around him, tears of joy spilling from both of them.

* * *

"So you were orphaned in that 'dream world'?" Yondaime asked when Naruto had whispered the story to him. Naruto had told him everything that had happened in the 'dream world' (a phrase that they'd adapted to using when referring to the virtual reality), since he was very sore now, he just nodded. "That explains why you were so glad to see me." Yondaime muttered.

"I'm sure you're both aching to visit longer," Tsunade said, "but Naruto needs to rest now Hokage-sama."

"Right," Yondaime said, getting up. "I'll be back to visit you soon, alright son?" Naruto nodded. "Then get some rest or Tsunade will have both our hides."

Naruto chuckled as Kakashi helped him lay back down, Tsunade glared at Yondaime for his comment as the three left and then fell asleep.

* * *

"I knew Orochimaru was a sick bastard, but this..." Kakashi was saying after he, Tsunade and Yondaime were in the Hokage's office.

"It's not just mental anguish that he's put on the boy," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean, Tsunade?" Yondaime asked, now more worried than ever for his son.

"He grew up in a tank, so his muscles are weak. Not only that, but it's obvious that he'd been in more of a sitting, most likely fetal, position than standing. So now his organs are misplaced. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I don't think a full recovery is possible, even with my skills."

Namikaze Minato slumped in his chair at Tsunade's words. "So in other words," Kakashi said, "he's going to be crippled the rest of his life."

"I'm afraid so." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3-The Reunion of Team Kakashi

Chapter 3: The Reunion of Team Kakashi

Naruto was out in the hospital courtyard, doing push-ups. _My body may be weak right now, eight..._ he thought grunting through the push-up, _but I swear I'll get it into the shape it should be in! nine..._

Boom, he collapsed. _Damn it! Can't even do ten push-us, let alone a hundred._ He thought as a medic cried out to him as she rushed over. "Naruto-sama, you shouldn't be doing that!" He knew that voice.

Looking up he saw Haruno Sakura kneeling beside him and Yamanaka Ino right behind her. "I'll get some orderlies," Ino said and ran off.

Naruto blushed at the look of concern on his teammate's face. Then he cringed, not from pain... well, not physical pain anyway. _You were never her teammate!_ He scolded himself. _She doesn't know you from Adam. All she sees is the Hokage's son recklessly working himself ragged._

Naruto felt himself being lifted and placed on a stretcher. Then the orderlies carried him back to his room.

* * *

Sakura watched as the orderlies carried the young man away. Why had he blushed when he'd seen her, she wondered. Did he think she was cute are something? Last thing she needed at the moment was a guy falling for her. She had a boyfriend, her teammate Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo, Sakura," a deep voice called from behind her.

_Speak of the devil! _She thought with a giggle. "Hey Sasuke-kun," she said as he looked quizzically in the direction that she'd been staring.

"You off soon?" He asked looking back at his girlfriend.

"Not for another hour, why?"

"I figured I'd take you for dinner once you got off."

"I'd like that," she said blushing.

"I'll see you in an hour then," he said as he headed back inside, but then he turned around. "Oh, is it true that the Hokage's son is here?"

"Naruto-sama?" She asked, "yeah, why?"

"Just curious," he replied. "I'd like to meet him."

Sakura told him the room number since it was still visiting hours and returned to her duties.

* * *

Sasuke found the room easily enough, since there were ANBU stationed outside the door. _Yep, can't miss it._ Sasuke thought, recalling the words Sakura had said.

"Can we help you?" One of the ANBU asked as he approached the door.

"I was hoping to be able to meet Naruto-sama." Sasuke replied.

They looked at each other, then nodded. "Alright," the one who had stopped him said, "but you know we have to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I know," he replied as they led him into the room.

Sasuke saw the young man, staring out the window. He was pale with his long shaggy blond hair tied back. His face had the look of someone who had been starved, but was quickly filling out. But in Sasuke's mind the most interesting feature was the six marks on his face, three on each cheek resembling whiskers. Sasuke noticed them when the young man turned to look at him with his bright cerulean blue eyes. Though the shape was different, their color was exactly the same as Yondaime's. Though that wasn't what surprised Sasuke, it was the look of recognition. _He knows me?_ Sasuke thought.

Then Naruto's eyes went big "Eh! Sasuke! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Man aren't you excitable," Sasuke chuckled at the look of confusion on his face, "I was just wanting to meet the Hokage's son, that's all. But how do you know my name?"

A look of surprise crossed Naruto's face just before he cast his eyes downward. "I-its nothing... don't worry 'bout it."

"Everything alright in here?" Kakashi entered the room, followed by Sakura.

Naruto looked from one to the other, then his cheeks went bright red.


	4. Chapter 4-Team Kakashi's Visit

Chapter 4: Team Kakashi's Visit

Sasuke hadn't missed the look Naruto had given them.

"Sorry Naruto-sama," Kakashi said, sheepishly placing his hand behind his head. "I guess no one's told you."

"Told me what?" Naruto asked.

"What're you talking about, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you'll understand once you've heard his story," Kakashi told her, then to Naruto he added, "I'll tell the story, you just rest."

* * *

Sasuke whistled when he'd finished. "So that's why you were surprised to see me," Sasuke said.

"It also explains why you blushed when you first saw me," Sakura added.

Naruto nodded gloomily. "Everyone knows Orochimaru's a sick bastard," Sasuke said hotly, "but this takes the cake."

"Sasuke," Kakashi warned.

Sasuke sighed, then said "Yes, sir."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kakashi and was about to ask when Kakashi said, "I know what you're going to ask," Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing. "As you might have guessed, someone else had been chosen as the fourth member of our team. His name was Hibachi, and Orochimaru killed him."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Hibachi was the last member of the team?_ he thought, _and Orochimaru killed him?_ Naruto remembered Hibachi. Although nearly everyone had bullied him in the academy, Hibachi stood out because he'd once tricked Naruto into thinking that he'd wanted to be his friend.

Still, Naruto mourned for him. "Well," Kakashi added, "it had actually been Orochimaru's experiments that had killed him, but..."

Naruto gasped. The guy might have been a dick, but to have died in such a manner! "Orochimaru ain't a bastard," Naruto muttered hotly, "he makes bastards look kind."

"Did you know Hibachi?" Sakura asked.

"Not well," Naruto said, "but, in the dream world, we were in the academy together, ya know. But I never really saw him again after graduation, since he hadn't made the cut."

Naruto, wanting to change the subject, asked about the others.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke took turns informing him about what had happened in the real world. It turned out that not much, historically, had changed. In fact the only differences were that Sasuke's family was still around; no one knows why Gaara had a change of heart; and the only knowledge of the Akatsuki was that they were a band of mercenaries which meant that Jiraiya and Asuma were still alive as well.

Naruto crossed his arms trying to process this when Tsunade came in and told them that Naruto needed rest.

Tsunade helped him lie down while team Kakashi wished him well as they left.

"You're as bad as your mother," Tsunade said once he was lying down. "She, too, would sneak out to train." Naruto just looked out the window, as Tsunade sighed. "I understand that you want to get back in shape, however your father will come and visit you later, so please rest until then, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes. He was very tired.


End file.
